


pwede kayang subukan? (o huwag na lang)

by pcywrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst??? ano ba ilalagay rito???? porn??? charot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcywrites/pseuds/pcywrites
Summary: bestfriends na lang ba ang forever branding nila or susubok sila para sa isa't isa? pero paano kung matakot nang tuluyan si Junmyeon? paano naman si Sehun na handang maging matapang?
Relationships: bestfriends????? boyfriends yata????? joke bestfriends lang daw eh sus damot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my debut as writerist,, haha paano ba ang angst angst na ito??? wag niyo ko away ha alam ko di ako magaling pls debut stage ko pa lang hehe

Isang medjo makulimlim na gabi para kay Sehun na nag-iintay sa kaibigan niyang si Junmyeon sa parking lot ng kompanya niya, malapit na rin kasi ang off ng binata at may usapan silang mga college friends na magdidinner sila because it’s been a while since they eat dinner together

Parang ang last hang-out nila ay bago sila mag-apply for their job, ay joke hindi pala ang last hang-out nila when they all became succesful. After that lahat na sila naging busy 

Si Sehun at Junmyeon ang sobrang magkaclose, magkapitbahay kasi sila. Parehas sila ng elementary at college school hindi nga mapaghiwalay parang kambal tuko na, kaya nagiging magkamukha na rin sila

Junmyeon is a succesful CEO of his Clothing Line called JMKM Designs, ito ang isa sa mga sikat na Clothing Line dahil sa magandang quality ng bawat products ay bonus pa ‘yung boss na sobrang pogi’t talino 

Kapag may nakakita nga sa iyong suot ang isa sa mga damit, bag, or kahit ano pa 'yan basta may label na JMKM Design ay mapapaisip na mayaman at bigatin ka. Hindi kasi ito kayang mapeke kaya wala kang makikita sa divisoria na parehas ng designs nila dahil talaga namang big brain ang ginamit sa bawat designs

**TO: JUNMYEON LIIT**

**Jun? Matagal ka pa ba? Medjo creepy kasi ‘yung parking niyo parang any moment may kakatok sa bintana ko at saktan ako, nakakatakot**

Totoo naman kasi dahil tipong lane niya lang ang may ilaw, tapos wala masyadong kotse na nakapark kaya nakakatakot talaga. Akala mo nga may nagshoshooting ng horror movie sa sobrang dilim ng ibang parking lane

Maya maya lang din ay nakatanggap na siya ng reply sa kaibigan kaya bumaba na agad para umakyat sa office ng kaibigan dahil takot na takot talaga siya,  _ ceo kim baka naman pwede pailawan ang parking hehe _

**FROM: JUNMYEON LIIT**

**Akyat ka lang, wait mo ‘ko sa office may 30 minutes meeting lang kami then after we’re good to go.**

Nang makapasok sa elevator ay nakaramdam na naman ng takot si Sehun, hindi kasi siya sanay mag-isa tuwing gabi. Usually kasi si Junmyeon ang kasama niya tapos maraming kwentong sasabihin kaya tanggal takot na rin

Same condo kasi sila tapos same floor lang din sila kaya sanay na sanay na ang kaluluwa nila na magkasama tuwing uuwi't papasok

Dere- deretso lang siya naglalakad papuntang office ni Junmyeon, kilala na kasi siya dahil nga ang dalas niya rin sa building ng JMKM Design para ang sumundo sa  _ jowa _ este friend niya

Nang makapasok ay dumeretso siya sa couch at umupo lang, dali daling kinuha ang phone para mag-update sa mga friends nila at syempre para maglaro na rin

Pagpasok kasi ng opisina ni Junmyeon, bubungad ang mga retrato nilang magkakaibigan pero mas lamang ang retrato nila ni Sehun

Simula bata kasi ay magkasama na sila kahit saan pa mapunta magkadikit 'yan hindi mapaghiwalay. Kaya maraming nagsasabi kung magkapatid ba sila dahil medjo magkahawig na talaga sila or magjowa dahil sweet nga raw sa isa't isa

  
"Ibaba mo nga paa mo, lamesa 'yan di ba" panimulang sabi ni Junmyeon na siyang ikinagulat ni Sehun

"Sorry na, how's the meeting? ok lang naman?" Sehun asked 

"Ayos lang may kaonting problem but I already fixed it na" 

"That's my boy, galing niyan! Ano tara na? baka everyone's there na" 

Tumango si Junmyeon as yes

Syempre habang naglalakad hindi talaga maiwasan tumingin ng mga empleyedo sa kanila, hilig kasi ni Sehun kumapit kay Junmyeon kahit na mas matangkad siya sa binata

Tapos nagbubulungan pa, dagdag mo pa 'yung pagbitbit ni Sehun ng ibang gamit ni Junmyeon. Talaga naman pagkakamalan na magjowa sila  _ pero hindi eh kaibigan lang ang turing nila sa isa't isa,, final na ba? _

"Are we late already? baka nakakahiya sa kanila. Jun, call them ask mo" Sehun said while starting his car

"I already did, Baekhyun said hindi pa naman dahil hindi pa rin sila kumpleto roon. For sure it's Kyungsoo and Jongin 'yun" 

"Ang kupad pa naman nun ni Jongin jusko" 

"Sinabi mo pa kaya nababatukan ng jowa eh" 

Junmyeon started to pick a song dahil hindi sila sanay sa katahimikan habang bumabiyahe unless may personal silang pag-uusapan

Takot din sa katahimikan si Sehun kasi feeling niya any moment ay may sasabihin si Junmyeon na baka hindi kayanin ng puso niya

Sehun secretly took a glance sa kaibigan, nakita niya kung gaano kahalata ang pagod ngunit saya sa mga mukha nito

Hindi niya naiwasan kundi ngumiti habang pinagmamasdan ang kaibigan niyang, namomoblema na pala sa pag-connect ng phone sa bluetooth ng kotse

"Akin na nga 'yung phone mo" sabi ni Sehun sabay kuha ng phone ng kaibigang nakatingin sa kaniya "Ayan oh connected na, wala lang volume phone mo haha nakasilent kasi Jun"

"Ay talaga? akala ko hindi pa connected wow ang tanga ko" he chuckles "Thank you Se"

"Ganda ng lockscreen mo ah, crush na crush ako" pang-aasar ni Sehun,  _ weh kilig ka lang eh _

"Ay nakita mo? gago anong crush, first trip kasi natin 'yan di ba. Nagandahan ako kaya ginawa kong lockscreen, feeling ka" 

Sa kanilang dalawa kasi si Junmyeon talaga ang mahilig sa music while traveling, hindi nagfafunction ang utak niya kapag walang kantang naririnig

Unlike Sehun, praning si Sehun as much as possible gusto niya tahimik sa loob ng kotse para if ever may something eh maririnig niya agad dahil hindi naman katalasan ang pandinig niya 

Para kay Junmyeon music while traveling is relaxing while kay Sehun irritating and disturbing which is somehow may point naman

Dahil one time, papunta silang bicol may something na palang nangyayari sa likod hindi pa nila alam dahil si Junmyeon ay nagpapatugtog at sumasabay pa sa kanta kaya doble ang ingay sa loob ng kotse

Buti na lang din ay may nakakita at pinara sila para sabihan na bukas pala ang compartment sa likod at malapit nang mahulog ang mga dala nilang gamit

_ Sige Junmyeon Kim jamming pa baks  _

Nang makarating sa restaurant na ipinareserve ng pinakaburgis nilang tropang si Chanyeol Park ay sinalubong sila ng mga kaibigan na kita mo naman na talaga mamahalin na ang mga gamit

Kumpleto na rin ang lahat bali sila na lang talaga ang hinihintay bago kumain, isang buong kwarto ang sa kanila dahil mukhang maglalasing sila because it's been a while na nga since they hangout

"Bakit late kayo? Sebastian greet your tito ninongs muna bago ka maglaro diyan" tawag ni Baekhyun sa anak niyang abala na maglaro ng train 

"Hewo tito ninong" sabay silang bineso ng pamangkin sabay tanong ng "no baby pa kayo tito?"  _ wala pa dahil wala naman balak maginn magjowa 'yan sebastian ang bibig baby _

"Anak hindi naman sila boyfriends eh, friends lang" singit ni Baekhyun sabay ngiti "Sorry ah alam mo naman 'yang pamangkin niyo chismoso manang mana kasi"

"Gaga ayos lang, tara na kain na tayo kanina pa nagiinarte itong si Sehun" 

"Luh hindi ah" depensa ni Sehun

Sila na lang kasi ang single, lahat ng mga friends nila ay magjojowa at mag-asawa na tanging sila lang talaga

_ wala eh, bestfriends lang talaga _

Pero lahat ng kaibigan nila ay hindi naniniwala dahil madalas din nila humawak sa bisig ng isa't isa, dalas din ng mga kamay ni Sehun sa bewan ni Junmyeon  _ so bestfriends lang talaga? _

Dalas din akbayan ni Sehun si Junmyeon, susunduin naman ni Junmyeon si Sehun kapag nalalasing  _ pero sure bang hanggang friends lang? wala nang mas hihigit? sus ang damot naman niyan _

"So kumusta naman ang pagiging CEO natin ng JMKM Designs" biglang tanong ni Jongdae

"Ayos lang, medjo nagkaproblem lang but solved na agad. Ikaw kumusta ang buhay maybahay ha, ang glowing mo naman" 

"Gaga glowing naman ako palagi, charot. Ayos lang din naman jusko nakakamiss din talaga ang ganito, tamang chill chill lang iba na talaga ang buhay maybahay" 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo are singers and actors, madalas silang lumalabas sa movies and dramas. Dalas din nilang pinag-aagawan ng mga producer dahil nga magagaling talaga sila

Minseok and Jongin are both Engineers, pogi and yummy engineer ang branding nila sa opisina. Yes same office sila, kaya naman jackpot ang opisina sa kanilang dalawa

Baekhyun and Junmyeon are clothing line CEOs, kay Baekhyun mas focus siya sa mga damit and no other product, si Junmyeon kasi anything eh. May bracelets and bags siya 

Sehun and Chanyeol are Architects, sila naman ang giant yet hottie Architects ng field nila tipong gugustuhin mong madapa sa harap nila para lang mahawakan ang kanilang broad shoulders

  
  
  


Halos limang oras din ang tinagal nila, kasama na ang kaunting inuman buti na lang din ay walang pasok kinabukasan kaya pwede sila uminom nang uminom

But Junmyeon doesn't want to drink kasi baka malasing si Sehun walang magdadrive sa kanila pauwi, ayaw naman ni Sehun mag-grab tuwing nakainom dahil amoy cherry raw ang mga grab masusuka lang siya lalo  _ true naman bahao naman talaga ng cherry scent sa grab  _

"Se, kaya pa?" mahinanong tanong ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan na nasa tabi niya "stop na if hindi na kaya, I mean I can't drive naman pero kasi baka mahilo ka sa biyahe"

"Yes kaya pa" mahinang sagot ni Sehun sabay patong ng ulo sa balikat ni Junmyeon, sanay na siya matangkad na binatang nasa tabi niya

"Una na kami, lasing na 'to salamat ha next time ulit sana medjo dalasan na natin miss ko kayo" paalam ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan na agad naman tumayo para bigyan ng yakap at beso ang dalawa

Once kaso pumatong na si Sehun sa balikat niya ay lasing na ito or medjo nahihilo na, unless  _ joke lang talaga, malay ba natin _

Sa paglayo nila sa kaibigan ay siyang higpit ng hawak ni Sehun sa mga bewang ng kaibigan niyang nahihirapan na sa pag-alalay sa kaniya, ramdam 'yun ni Junmyeon pero dedma lang kasi nga lasing na ang binata or  _ baka gusto niya rin? ewan natin  _

“Sehun umayos ka please walk straight, ang tangkad tangkad mo kaya ang hirap mo alalayan”

“Let’s rest muna” hiccup “Ayun oh upuan let’s seat for awhile” pag-aya ni Sehun sa kaibigan

Nasa parking naman na sila nasakto lang at may upuan, waiting shed siguro ng mga drivers ang pinuntahan nila

Sehun rest his head sa balikat ni Junmyeon at onti onti pinulupot ang mga kamay sa bisig ng kaibigan, hindi naman talaga siya lasing  _ siguro medjo lang, _ alam niya pa ang nangyayari at kung may gagawin siyang katangahan for sure maalala niya pa rin kinabukasan kasi nga  _ medjo lasing lang siya _

“Jun” mahinang tawag ni Sehun

“Hmmm” 

“I like you. I like you so much, wala ba talagang chance?”

“I told you ayoko na pag-usapan ‘yan di ba”

“So okay lang sa iyo na ganito ako?”

Junmyeon looked at him “What do you mean na ganiyan ka?”

“Ganito, ganito kadikit. kasweet. kacaring”

Gets naman ni Junmyeon eh, ayaw niya lang umiwas o ayawan  _ dahil gusto niya, medji gusto niya naman si Sehun or baka 'yung actions lang hmm ewan natin _

“Hindi ka ba naiilang? hindi ka ba naiilang na ganito ako. tayo” tumingin si Sehun sa mga mata niya, seryoso ang mga tingin nito sa binata “Ayaw mo ba talaga subukan? ayaw mo talaga itry? malay mo mag-work, hindi naman natin alam mangyayari sa future eh.”

“Exactly Sehun, hindi natin alam. Hindi natin alam kung mag-wowork, hindi natin alam kung mas okay ba tayo as boyfriends or bestfriends” Junmyeon took a deep breathe "natatakot kasi ako Sehun, natatakot ako sa possible outcome kung sakaling sumubok tayo"

“But what if” Sehun paused “What if mag-work? what if kung tayo talaga ayaw lang natin sumugal, ayaw mo lang sumugal”

“And what if hindi talaga, pero nagpumilit ka pa rin. Edi mawawala ka, mawawala ka sa buhay ko” hinahawakan ni Junmyeon ang mga kamay ni Sehun at tinitigan siya nang deretso “Se, please let’s just stay as bestfriends. I don’t want to lose you. Ayoko mawala ang bestfriend ko. I love you, I love you but as a friend ay wait no. I love you as bestfriend”

Tama naman sila parehas, hindi mo alam ang manyayari kung hindi ka susugal, kung hindi mo susubukan however mayroon din papasok sa isipan mo na “what ifs”. what if kung hindi pala talaga, what if kung hindi na lang sinubukan.

“I love you Jun, I love you so much! I’ll always love you."


	2. pwede kayang subukan? (o huwag na lang?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tatlong taon nawala si Sehun because of working sa ibang bansa, this time kaya susubok na silang dalawa? will they be labeled as "BOYFRIENDS" or stick pa rin as "BESTFRIENDS".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ito na ang last chapter, time skip mga mars pasensya. sana ay magustuhan ninyo merry christmas sehoist kong friendship 🎄⛄😚

Tatlong taon, tatlong taon na ang nakakalipas simula ng nag-ibang bansa si Sehun for his career may communication pa rin naman siya with his friends lalo na kay Junmyeon na kasama niya ngayon dahil sinundo siya airport. Naisipan kasi ng mga kaibigan nila na mag-welcome back party for Sehun lalo na't opening ng pangalawa niyang company also marami rin siyang naka-work na talaga nilolook-up ng binata. Walang nagbago kay Sehun, maliban sa height and buff ng katawan niya medjo nag-iba mas bagay sa kaniya pero syempre kahit tatlong taon na silang hindi nagkita ng kaibigan sa personal ay hindi pa rin nawawala ang pagmamahal niya para sa kaibigan na hanggang ngayon ay ayaw tumaya, ayaw sumubok, ayaw siya mahalin pabalik

"How are you naman Sehun? mas tumangkad ka ah parang ayaw mo talagang magpa-akbay sa akin ah" panimula ni Junmyeon habang tutok ang mga mata sa kalsada

"Kahit naman tumangkad ako, pwede ako bumaba para maka-akbay ka ganun ka kalakas sa akin" sabay tawa at tingin sa binatang nasa kaliwa niya na walang imik "Do I make you uncomfortable?" duktong ni Sehun

"No, baliw hindi lang ako makasagot kasi I'm driving para kang sira" 

Sehun chuckles "assuming ko talaga pero kumusta ka? kayo? it's been three years na rin pala"

"Three years na simula nung iniwan mo ko rito mag-isa" sabay tingin sa binata dahil naka-stop naman sila "just kidding ito naman masyadong sineseryoso"

"Gago don't joke like that kasi" 

"Fine fine sorry na nga" 

"Would you mind if I sleep?"

"Sehun parang tanga syempre okay lang matulog ka sige na, I won't bother you na"

The latter just smiled at sinubukan nang matulog, Junmyeon just focus himself sa pagdrdrive besides medjo malapit na rin naman sila kaya hindi naman siguto siya papatayin ng katahimikan sa pagitan nila ni Sehun ang kaniyang bff. He missed Sehun hindi niya maiitatanggi 'yun dahil everytime na nagbrebreakdown siya ay isang dot niya lang sa kaibigan ay nakakapunta na agad pero noong nasa ibang bansa 'yung isa, oras ang kalaban nila  _ wow ldr lang sila or sumn _ kaya wala siyang choice to come at Baekhyun and Chanyeol's house para kahit papaano ay makakausap siya na parehas ng oras niya

Tatlong taon nawala si Sehun kaya sa mga taong 'yun marami nang nalaman si Baekhyun tungkol sa kung ano ba talagang nararamdaman ni Junmyeon para sa kaibigan. Mahal niya ba talaga? Bestfriend nga lang ba talaga ang kaya? Kaya ba talaga nila ang maging magkarelasyon? Susubok ba sila? or Huwag na lang?. Lahat 'yan nasagot ng seryoso ni Junmyeon and to Baekhyun… kaya naman siguro nila… 

  
  
  


Sinalubong sila ng mga confetti at mga kaibigang kanina pa naghihintay sa kanila, mga fist bro at yakap ang nakuha ni Sehun dahil  _ hello 3 years nawala ang binata _ . Syempre hindi mawawala ang beso ng kaniyang bestfriend na si Junmyeon

"Welcome back Sehun, I missed you so much" bulong sa kaniya ng kaibigan bago tinawag ang unfamiliar face sa magkakaibigan "Sehun, this is Yixing my boyfriend. Baby this is Sehun bestfriend ko" 

Yixing smile "Nice to finally meet you Sehun, Junmyeon talk about you alot"

Sehun just nod and also greet the latter "Oh really? baka binabackstab niya ako ah, btw enjoy the night excuse me for a sec" 

Pagkasabi ay agad din siyang umalis saglit para tumungo sa labas para magpahangin, masyado siyang nabigl sa biglang pagpapakilala ni Junmyeon sa nobyo nito marami siyang naiisip ngayon habang naglalakad patungo sa isang garden ng lugar siguro mananatili muna ang binata roon ng kahit isang oras o mahigit, ang hindi niya alam ay sinusundan siya ng palihim ni Chanyeol

"Sehun" sigaw ng binata na siyang ikihinto sa paglalakad ni Sehun "Wait up"

"You should just stay there, I just want to smoke alone"

"Samahan na kita" 

Hindi na nakipagtalo si Sehun, naglakad na lang sila pareho papalayo hanggang nakarating sila sa lugar kung saan muna sila tatambay at baka mag-usap na rin, Chanyeol light his cigarette and starts smoking ganoon din ang ginagawa ni Sehun ngayon but medjo may asar? lungkot? tampo? sa loob

"Unfair?, yes you can tell that to me right now dahil 'yan din ang una kong naisip when he introduce that guy to us pero wala they both love each other" panimula ni Chanyeol  _ medjo gago lang ah chos _

"Not really? I don't know I'm happy for him tho I'm too sad for myself that should be me eh, ako sana 'yung iniintroduce niya as his boyfriend. I thought he's scared with love commitment pero what's that? Chanyeol, be honest. It is unfair ba if I tell him na bakit hindi ako ang pinili niya? na I'm always here for him kilalang kilala ko na siya bakit hindi pa ako 'yung piliin niya, am I not enough? mas deserving ba 'yung lalaking 'yun kay—"

"It's not about who knew him well Sehun, hindi naman nasusukat ang pagmamahal sa kung gaano na kayo katagal magkakilala eh. If he doesn't want you to be his loveone then ayaw niya, respect that huwag kang maging bitter sa kung anong maging desisyon niya sa lovelife niya. You're his bestfriend, a someone na pwede niyang pagkatiwalaan, his shoulder to cry on, his human diary, and his comfort person. Huwag mong kwestyunin ang desisyon niya dahil after all this time hindi niya kasalanan kung bakit ka nahulog sa kaniya na dapat ay hindi naman"

\---

Jongdae's Birthday everyone is already busy preparing for the occasion, the squad is complete and syempre with the new member Yixing na ngayon ay abala sa paglobo ng ballon name ni Jongdae iyon kasi ang gusto ng binata syempre Minseok just obey his baby dahil baka magtampo or hindi na naman siya makascore  _ true lang sis _ eh birthday pa naman ng baby niya mahirap na  _ charot lang mwaaaaa _

"Baekhyun 'yung cake raw nasa baba na go get it na" sigaw ni Kyungsoo mula sa second floor ng bagong bahay ng mga Kim "bilisan mo at mukhang umuulan pa sa labas baka mabasa 'yung cake pasama ka na lang kay Sehun the late comer"

"Grabe sa late comer, 5 minutes lang nalate eh" depensa ng binata

"Sabi kasi 4pm, 4:05 ka nakarating edi late ka na dadahilan pa bilis na thanks" 

Sabay lumabas ang magkaibigan 'yung isa ay may hawak pangv-cut at humawak sa braso gawain kasi 'yan ni Baekhyun sa buong kaibigan niya lalo na't kapag komportable siya, besides it's Sehun naman 'yan wala siyang paki sa kung anong gawin ng friends niya sa kaniya as long as it's not offensive

"Ayos din si Kyungsoo 'no, ako pa inutusan alam niyang may anak akong binabantayan" sabi ni Baekhyun habang ngumunguya ng v-cut

"Sumunod ka naman?" 

"Gago ka si Kyungsoo 'yun eh, alam mo naman 'yun kung sino unang makita niya ayun agad uutusan. Bilisan na natin medjo lumalakas ang ulan"

Binilisan nila ang paglalakad mabilis lang din ang dating ng elevator dahil wala naman masyadong nalabas kasi naulan, swerte pa rin ang araw ni Jongdae kasi usually punuaan ang elevator kahit tatlo pa ito  _ wow jeep 'yan??? _ . Habang nasa elevator hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun sumilay kay Sehun na nakatulala lang sa floor button, still debating if they should talk or stay silent pero Baekhyun being himself nagtanong na siya

"Ayos ka lang? wanna spill that thoughts you've been thinking since nakabalik ka from Canada?" panimula niya habang ngumunguya pa rin ng v-cut  _ 'yung totoo kelan mauubos 'yan????? _

"Alam mo naman na eh, I bet Chanyeol already told you about our last talk" 

"Yeah, to be honest I'm in the middle. Wala akong kakampihan, ayaw ko maging bias pero before that kunin na muna natin ang cake. Tara?" sakto bumukas ang pinto ng elevator

Pagkababa nila ng elevator ay bumungad sa kanila ang delivery girl ng cake nakangiti while looking at the both of them

"Sorry napag-intay ka namin, thank you for delivering this to us. Ingat kayo on your way b—"

"You're Baekhyun Byun po di ba? I'm a huge fan po of your works lalo na sa designs niyo pwede po papicture?" 

Yes sikat si Baekhyun because of his design and him being the cutest CEO in this generation, talaga namang maraming mapapatili kapag nakita siya daig niya pa ang mga artista

Baekhyun agreed.

  
  


The party started as soon as the cake arrived busy ang lahat, maingay sa bahay ng mga Kim nandito rin kasi ang pamilya ni Jongdae mga pamangkin niyang takbuhan nang takbuhan ang kalat kalat pero ayos lang pwede naman linisin kapag aalis na ang mga chikiting. Except for Jongdae and Minseok everyone are together sa balcony roon kumakain, naninigarilyo, at nagkwkwentuhan. Sebastian is with his yaya nikki kaya free na free ang magulang niya maglandian dahil walang magsasabing  _ "papa you always kiss dada and not me, I'm inggit" _

Their usapan got more serious lahat nakikinig na lahat may bagong chika para sa lahat, sanay na sanay na sila dahil ganiyan na ganiyan sila noong student years pa nila. It's either Baekhyun or Jongdae ang laging may baong chismis for them tapos magkwkwento pa si Chanyeol take note may actions pa  _ roleplay 'yan noong highschool???? _

Maya maya lang din ay isa isa na nagpaalam ang mga kamag-anak ni Jongdae, uminom ng kaunyi pero hindi lasing kaya pa naman magmaneho pero  _ sis no driving kapag lasing… _ . Onti onti na rin nagiging tahimik ang bahay kaya nagligpit na rin ang iilan sa kanila at 'yung iba bumili ng iinumin nilang alak dahil mukhang hanggang umaga sila iinom  _ hello???? sali naman hehe okay damot  _

"Nikki tell Seb that he needs to sleep because it's kinda late na, you can sleep na rin kami na bahala rito. The room will be at second floor dulo right side naka-open na rin ang AC, puntahan ko kayo maya maya roon" bilin ni Baekhyun kay ate nikki the nanny

Everyone are busy doing chores here and there, galit galit muna walang chikahan dahil marami rami silang huhugasang pinggan also si Junmyeon ang incharge dahil siya ang nagprisinta  _ ayan bida bida ka ah _ pero sabi naman daw niya ayos lang para kayong mga tanga  _ edi okay lang mars _

"INOM NA BUKAS NA 'YANG HUGAS HUGAS MGA LINTEK KAYO" sigaw ni Chanyeol pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa bahay nila Jongdae 

"Bakit ka ba sumisigaw? nagulat akong bwiset ka, puntahan mo muna anak mo sa taas" pagsusungit ni Baekhyun  _ dude wala kang palag diyan, he under or sumn charot pero bad 'yang under under na iyan baka sakalin ko kayo joke _

"Okay po" 

_ oh loko takot ka or sumn???? dumako tayo sa naghuhugas kasama ang jowa niyang si Sehun oh loko asa si Yixing ang jowa hehe _

"Tired ka na babe? go seat muna ako na bahala rito" bulong ni Yixing sa nobyo na hanggang ngayon ay naghuhugas ng mga kwaderno

"Baliw ayos lang konti na lang 'to punta ka mu—"

"Hephep pasabay sorry nagutom lang, thanks Jun!" singit ni Sehun "Xing tara na hayaan mo na riyan si Jun kaya na niya 'yan"

"No, Sehun can we talk? babe wash mo muna ito saglit"

"Mamaya na tapusin mo mu—"

"No now na" 

Sehun just agreed, naiwan mag-isa si Yixing sa washing area habang papunta naman ang dalawa sa terrace para mag-usap nang makalabas ay agad nagtinginan ang dalawa

"Are we good?" panimulang tanong ni Junmyeon sa kaibigang nakatingin sa kaniya "Sehun? are we?"

"Syempre naman Jun, we are good wala naman reason para hindi tayo maging fine right?" pagdedepensa ni Sehun,  _ pero weh???? okay lang??? parang…… _

\---

Lumalim na ang gabi at paglalim nito ay siyang pagiging tipsy ng iilan sa lahat marami na rin kasi silang nainom, pang-apat na bote na ng fundador light mag-aalas tres pa lang kaya medjo may tama na ang iba. Kyungsoo is now on his deep sleep while his baby boy Jongin's still there drinking with their friends

Tawanan at asaran ang nagpapagitna sa kanilang lahat, Chanyeol begin to tell story and everyone starts to laugh, hampas dito hampas doon namumuro sa hampas ang asawa niyang si Baekhyun na kahit korny na ay sige tawa pa rin  _ sana all supportive hehezs _

"Tapos gago parang tanga 'yung isa kong employee pumasok eh kaooff niya lang, tangina sipag ka boy?" 

"Hala ang korny mo Chanyeol tulog mo na 'yan" sigaw ni Jongin "Tulog mo na 'yam bro tangina tignan niyo si Sehun lasing na pikit pikit na ampota" 

Tama ang sabi ni Jongin, as soon as they look at Sehun papikit pikit na nga  _ tangina lasing na siya gago??? _

"Hindi ako lasing antok lang, di ba Jun?" biglang tingin sa kaibigan "Jun answer me! di ba hindi pa ako lasing?" medjo tumaas ang boses ni Sehun kaya everyone look at him 

"Sehun, let's go lasing ka na" sabi ni Chanyeol

"Tanga I'm not nga, tingnan niyo kaya ko pa sagutin tanong ni Jun" 

Everyone once again look at them 

"You asked me if we're fine right? sige I'll answer it now"

"Sehun, not now please lasing ka"

"No Jun, tonight na so Yixing can hear it. Bro I'm not mad at you or something okay. I just want to ask Junmyeon why is he so unfair? You told me that love isn't your thing pero bakit pagbalik ko bubungad sa akin na you're already in a relationship! Tell me Jun why?"

"Sehun not tonight please lasing ka eh, let's talk about this later when we are all sober"

"No, I told you I'm not drunk nga just answer my question and we are done"

"Tangina Sehun enough, pre lasing ka" awat ni Chanyeol

"Jun, am I not enough? ayaw mo ba talaga sa akin? hindi ba ako worth it to be your boyfriend? fuck you know how much I love you pero you took me for granted. Tangina lang nun Jun, tangina lang" he paused and took a deep breath "I love you Jun, I love you so much na kahit pagtingin sa iba ay hindi ko magawa dahil I just want only you pero bakit ang hirap ko naman makuha 'yung love mo para sa akin? Please just answer me and I'll be going upstairs to sleep kahit one sentence lang 'yan gets ko na agad please Jun please"

"Sehun, it's not my fault kung bakit ka nagkagusto sa akin. I told you already I can't love you back but Sehun trust me I tried. I tried to love you back secretly pero siguro this is not the right time for the both of us" he took a deep breath "Gusto ko Sehun. Gustong gusto kong sumubok pero huwag na lang muna sa ngayon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!? ARIGATOKAMSALAMUCHMANY!!!!! MWA 😚😚😚😚😚

**Author's Note:**

> natapos mo???? wow galing naman niyan hehe sana nagustuhan mo wag mo ko away ha vavie pa ako and ito ang debut ko eh hehe,, leave ka comment hihi thanks


End file.
